


Confessions

by LondonLane86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonLane86/pseuds/LondonLane86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are revealed within one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

He watched her from across the room, raised his glass, and took a small sip of wine. The liquid was bitter on his tongue, but he didn’t mind it. What he did mind, however, was the fact that his wife was standing so close to another man. Draco watched with narrowed eyes as the gorgeous redheaded laughed, and a hand that was not her own was placed on the small of her back, its fingers caressing bare skin.

He could barely keep his composure, and he found that irritating as he stepped forward, brushing his hand across Ginny’s shoulder. “Might I have a word with you?” he whispered. Clearly, she missed his hard expression.

“Is everything all right?” she asked when they were out of earshot.

“I don’t like the way he was touching you,” Draco said sternly. “You’re my wife.”

“I know who I am,” said Ginny coolly. “Besides, he was just being polite.”

Draco opened his mouth to retort when a figure caught his eye. He smiled thinly and watched the woman come towards them. She stopped beside Ginny and gave him a flirtatious smile before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“It’s been a long time. How are you?”

Her voice was soft, and it bothered Ginny.

“I’m very well, thank you. Ginny, love, you remember Daphne?” Draco touched his wife’s hand.

“Sure,” said the redhead. “Hi.”

It was a very awkward few moments, and it was only saved when someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder. She turned and saw Blaise Zabini standing there, smirking and holding out his hand. Without a word to her husband, she grabbed his hand as he led her onto the dance floor, his other hand curled around her waist.

“Thank you,” said Ginny weakly.

“My pleasure,” he said. “You looked in need of a handsome man to come rescue you.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “I am married to your best friend.”

“Yes, I know,” Blaise mumbled, still pulling her closer. When his hand touched her leg and moved a little higher, he aimed a grin at her. “Oh, come on, I’m just having some fun.”

Having someone else’s hands on her body was making her nervous. She stepped with him and kept the rhythm, but her head was swimming from all the wine she had been drinking, and when the music stopped she had begun to feel a little lightheaded. She untangled herself from him and wandered back to find her husband.

“You look flushed,” said a silky voice. A pair of arms went around her waist and squeezed her. Lips brushed her ear. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“You can get your drunk hands off of me,” said the woman angrily as she stepped back. She watched him stagger and glared. “You’d better clear off before Draco comes back.”

“Too late.”

He stood behind her, his hands squeezing her shoulders gently, and she heard a deep growl emit from his throat at the sight of the other man. “I suggest you leave, Potter, otherwise I’ll be forced to escort you out.”

Harry glared at him and reached for his wand.

“You don’t want to do that,” muttered Draco with a smirk. His own wand was out and pointed at the dark-haired man. “As it would seem, in your drunken state, I am faster than you.”

Harry staggered forward, suddenly, and pressed his lips to Ginny’s.

“I always wanted to kiss a married woman,” said Harry as he pulled away. “I’ll see you later.” He left without another word.

Draco said nothing, only stepped away from her, and out of view.

Ginny sank into the nearest chair and put her head in her hands, groaning. She could faintly hear the guests mumbling in disapproval, and some even leaving, which she was very thankful for. It wasn’t until she heard another chair settle beside her did she even bother to look up.

“He’s always been like that,” she said calmly. “Don’t let it get to you. Just give him a few hours.”

“Will you take me out for drinks?” Ginny asked eagerly.

“Drinks? There’s a slew of things here.”

“I’d rather not be talked about in my own home,” explained the redhead, shifting uneasy.

Pansy nodded and jumped up looking excited. “I’ll ask Neville if he wants to go, too. He rarely goes out with me anymore. He’s been working a lot more, and it would do him some good to take a break.”

“I can’t see Neville with a drink in his hand,” said Ginny laughing as she got up. “He always got nervous when I took him out for drinks when I moved out here.”

“That’s because he’s a sissy.” Pansy grinned.

“How charming,” Neville said as he came into view. He kissed Pansy’s cheek and smiled. “That was some display, Ginny. How’s Malfoy handling it?”

“Please, she’s trying to wash Potter’s taste from her lips. Besides, Draco’s a much better kisser.” Pansy giggled. “Right, Neville?”

“Neville?” Ginny asked curiously, turning to her friend. His round face was scarlet and he was looking around quickly, trying to avoid her gaze.

“It was a bet, a drunken bet,” Neville hissed to his wife. “Now can we please go?”

As they Apparated away, Neville could clearly hear both girls giggling hysterically.

 

* * *

 

When they received their third round of drinks (courtesy of Neville, so they would stop making fun of him), Ginny was already trashed, her brown eyes glassy and her speech slurring. Pansy had her hands all over her husband and didn’t give a damn who was watching.

“Can I join you?” said a voice.

“Zabini!” Ginny cried happily. “Pansy, it’s Blaise!”

Pansy, who had her arms wrapped around Neville’s neck, pulled away, squinting at the tall man beside the table. “It is you! Oh, I thought she was lying, or maybe I was hallucinating. Sit down!”

“I can’t stay, Pansy, I’m sorry.” Blaise frowned, his eyes now on Ginny. “I’ve actually come here to get Mrs. Malfoy.”

When he took hold of her shoulders, Ginny burst out laughing and slipped sideways off the stool and onto the floor.

“I fell,” Ginny mumbled as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on his chest. Suddenly, she was very tired. “I just want to go home,” she whispered, feeling the hot tears start behind her eyes.

“I’m taking you. Come on,” Blaise said as he scooped her still form up and left the bar.

It was midnight by the time they were halfway to the manor, and Ginny although freezing, wondered why he hadn’t just Apparated instead. She moaned her husband’s name weakly.

“Almost there,” Blaise said. “Christ, Ginny, he was scared to death when he couldn’t find you. Why did you leave? You could have seriously injured yourself if you left that place.”

“I didn’t want to be ridiculed,” she said tiredly. “It wasn’t my fault.”

“Oh, I know that. Potter shouldn’t have been invited. I know he’s your friend and everything, but right now you have to try and stay with the side you married. You’re a Malfoy, if not by blood, then that ring on your finger should definitely remind you.”

“I’m sorry, Draco…”

He smiled as they entered the front yard. Ginny heard something like a door open and then felt herself being lifted again. Oh, that hurt her head. She felt like she was going to be sick if whomever picked her up didn’t put her down. She protested weakly.

“Since when is my wife a baby?” His voice was very close to her ear. “Merlin, Gin, you scared the shit out of me.” He held her against his chest. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“I’m going to be sick,” whispered the redhead. He placed her on her feet and she sank to her knees on the grass and began to retch. Slowly, her head as well as her stomach began to clear, and as she lay down on the cool earth, she heard Draco cleaning up her mess.

Her head slipped on his lap when he sat down and he curled his fingers in her hair. “Everyone’s gone. That was some party, wasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” he asked.

She turned her head and stared at his chin, since he was looking forward, and said, “For ruining the night. It was supposed to be special and enjoyable.”

“Oh, it was.” Draco smiled. “Since Potter was in such a rush to make it out of here, he tripped out the front door and smashed his face on one of the steps.”

Ginny couldn’t help laughing at that imagine. “Tell me something.”

“Hm?”

She sat up and tucked her head under his chin. “What were the terms of the drunken bet Neville and you like to keep so quiet about?”

He sighed. After they cleaned up inside, he had one more thing to take care of - find Pansy and tape her mouth shut.


End file.
